Gracias Aniki
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Sasuke, con tan solo 7 años, tiene un "gran" problema… ¡su tarea! Si, exactamente, la de la academia, porque un shinobi no sólo es fuerza bruta, y Sasuke tiene que entender eso y gracias a cierta persona, lo hará. ItachiXSasuke One Shot n.n *No es yaoi*


Gracias Aniki

One Shot

Itachi X Sasuke

Esta historia se la dedico a mi hermano, de él salió esta pequeña historia…

"_Gracias por todo… Con cariño, Fanny"_

*Disclaimer:

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, la trama de esta historia si me pertenece, así que por favor, no tomes nada sin permiso.

*Summary:

Sasuke, con tan solo 7 años, tiene un "gran" problema… ¡su tarea! Si, exactamente, la de la academia, porque un shinobi no sólo es fuerza bruta, y Sasuke tiene que entender eso y gracias a cierta persona, lo hará.

Xxxxxxx - cambio de escena (o como quieran llamarlo...)

"_Pensamiento"_

— Dialogo —

_**Cosas importantes, como lo que dice una persona**_

Xxxxxxx

Eran las 12:00 pm en punto. La hora de la salida, si, la hora de la salida de la academia, eso lo emocionaba, le emocionaba saber que cuando llegara a su casa su oka-san y su aniki estarían ahí, esperándolo.

_"Al fin"_ – Se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo cuando la campana de salida sonó, por fin iría a su casa, pero lo malo es que tiene tarea, ¡de matemáticas! El odia esas materias extrañas a las del shinobi contemporáneo, pero Iruka-sensei siempre les sale con la misma frase cada que repelan sobre las tareas: _**"Un shinobi no se marca solo de fuerza bruta, chicos, se basa de muchas cosas…".**_

Y Sasuke seguía en el mismo dilema, ¿de qué le serviría aprender matemáticas en una pelea? ¿Es qué acaso haría sumas y restas entre las peleas?

Vale, comprende la materia "Español" (1), sabe que para un shinobi es muy importante saber leer y escribir, sino, ¿Cómo le harían para escribir y leer un pergamino?

Pero bueno, dejaría ese tema en paz y se dedicaría a llegar a casa.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, ya estaba su aniki, y su oka-san estaba haciendo la comida, pero eso no evitaba que saliera de la cocina y le diera un beso de bienvenida.

Y bueno, como todavía era temprano, subió, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y enseguida fue con su aniki para que entrenaran con los kunai.

— ¡Aniki! ¿Iremos a entrenar? — pregunta un Sasuke emocionado.

— Hola a ti también Sasuke, y si, iremos a entrenar, pero…

— ¿pero qué? Vamos aniki, ¡contesta! ¿Ya no me quieres verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡Sasuke! No pongas palabras en mi boca… Y si te quiero, eres mi ototo… pero en todo caso, ¿por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué acaso quieres chantajearme?

— ¡No aniki! ¡Jamás, en mi vida! (2) — le dice un Sasuke muy inocentemente

— Bien, como te decía, no entrenaremos hasta que no hagas los deberes de la academia, haz tu tarea e iremos a entrenar. — le dice Itachi en tono serio.

— Pero… Pero…

— Pero nada Sasuke, los deberes primero. — le dice Itachi para después irse

Xxxxxxx

Después de estar unos minutos pensando, Sasuke decidió hacer los deberes de la academia para que después su aniki y el se fueran a entrenar.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que no podía hacer tonto a su aniki, la última y única vez que lo hizo, su hermano no entrenó con el por dos semanas, ¡dos increíbles semanas! Fue terrible para él y desde ahí decidió no hacer tonto a su aniki nunca más…

Y bueno, Sasuke como todo buen niño, sacó sus apuntes, para después abrir la libreta de matemáticas. Empezó a leer:

_"__**Como tarea, les he dejado unas pequeñas sumas y restas. Se recogerán mañana:**_

**8+9 **

**1+3 **

**4+5 **

**8-4 **

**2-6 **

**7-1**

_**"Y como última tarea, deberán elegir a una persona que admiren, y escribir porqué admiran a esa persona".**_

Dos tareas, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer Sasuke, pero, ¿sería capaz de lograrlo? ¡Ni el ninja más capacitado podría hacerlo! ¿Verdad? O eso es lo que pensaba Sasuke.

Pero lo que el pequeño Sasuke no sabía, era que su aniki lo estaba observando, pero Itachi, como todo buen hermano mayor iría a ver cómo iba su ototo en los deberes.

— Ototo…

— Aniki…

— ¿Ya empezaste?

— No…

— ¿por qué?

— ¡Porque las sumas no me servirán en un futuro! ¡Un shinobi no hace sumas y restas a la mitad de un combate! ¿Verdad? — le dijo un Sasuke muy alterado.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Tranquilo! Y para empezar, si te sirve, tú nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar las matemáticas, por ejemplo, en el examen de los chunnin, te preguntan matemáticas, u otro ejemplo es cuando quieres construir algo, acaso, ¿no utilizas los números? — le dice Itachi.

— Si… supongo que… tienes razón aniki— le dice Sasuke, muy apenado.

— Bien Sasuke… ahora haz tu tarea…

— Pero aniki…

— Pero nada Sasuke, demuestra que puedes más que gritar y quejarte…

— ¿Aniki?

— ¿Si?

— Ayúdame…— le dice Sasuke con sus mejillas infladas y un pequeño sonrojo— Ayúdame a hacer la tarea…

— Sasuke… yo no puedo hacerte la tarea -_-…— le dijo su hermano, algo sorprendido por lo que le dijo Sasuke.

— Pero… Aniki… No quiero que lo hagas… quiero… quiero que me expliques…

— Ah… Etto… yo…—Itachi no cabía en la sorpresa, su pequeño ototo siempre quería valerse de sí mismo, y quería demostrar que podía hacer cosas, igual que su hermano mayor. — Está bien. Muéstrame lo que tienes que hacer.

— Bien, ¡Es esto! — le dice mostrando las sumas y restas en el cuaderno.

— Pero Sasuke… Esto está muy fácil.

— ¡No es cierto! — "_Ese Sasuke a veces es algo difícil"_.- Se dijo a sí mimo Itachi, y el mismo tenía que aceptarlo, Sasuke es muy testarudo.

— ¡Está bien! Tranquilo Sasuke. Bien, te explicaré. Las sumas, se hacen así…— le dice apuntando a la primera suma. — Bien, la primera es "8+9="…

— ¿Si aniki? — aunque Sasuke no lo dijera, pensaba que su hermano tampoco podía hacerlo. Hn y luego decían no sé cuantas cosas de su aniki y no parece nada…

— Bien Sasuke, se hace así…— le dice para después empezar a explicar con sus dedos las cantidades y decirle. —Cuando es una **"suma"** _se añaden más números, _quiere decir que a "8" le vas a agregar "9", ¿entiendes Sasuke?

— ¡Si aniki! — le dice en un tono muy emocionado

— Bien, entonces hazlo…— le dice a su aniki

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke había terminado con las sumas, pero, había un pequeño problema, le faltaban las malvadas **restas.**

— ¡Aniki!

— ¿Si?

— Me faltan las restas

— Bien Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije de las sumas?

— Hai

— Bien, ¿y qué te dije? — le pregunta para saber si su pequeño ototo en verdad le había puesto atención

— Que las sumas se suman…

Con esa respuesta, Itachi casi se cae de la silla

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no te dije eso! — le dice Itachi muy alterado, tanto que se llevo la mano a la cara, intentado tranquilizarse

— ¿No? — le pregunta en tono inocente

— ¡No! Ahora, si no es mucha molestia ototo, intenta recordar, y te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué te dije?

— Am…— le dice, para después ponerse su pequeño dedo índice en la barbilla. Y bueno, después de 10 minutos de espera, miradas incrédulas de Itachi hacia su ototo y un Sasuke inocente, por fin contestó. — ¿que a las sumas se le añaden números?

— Bueno, sí, lo que sea, las **restas** son exactamente lo contrario, en vez de **añadir**, vas a **quitar** números. Por ejemplo, la primera resta, es: **"8—4=". **¿Verdad?

— Hai

— Pues a "8" le vas a quitas "4". ¿Me entiendes?

— Hai

— Etto, haber, hazlo…

— ¡Hai!

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke por fin había acabado sus sumas y restas, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, ¡su aniki y el entrenarían con los kunais!

— Listo aniki, he acabado. — le dijo un Sasuke en tono muy entusiasta.

— Bien Sasuke, entonces te esperaré abajo.

— Hai

En cuanto su hermano se fue, recordó algo, ¡la segunda tarea! Esa de escribir sobre alguien a quien admiraran.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, por fin supo quién es esa persona. Entonces empezó a escribir:

_**"La persona que más admiro es mi aniki, Uchiha Itachi, lo admiro porque es fuerte, bueno, atento y muchas cosas más, y además de eso, el siempre está conmigo, me enseña cosas, que nadie más me enseñaría, como matemáticas y alguna otra cosa, además no solo hace eso, sino que también juega conmigo y entrena conmigo. Por eso es la persona que más admiro…"**_

"_**¡Gracias Aniki!..."**_

**FIN**

Xxxxxxx

A/N: Bien, espero que les haya gustado este OS. Lo hice porque me recuerda mucho a mi aniki, como ya había dicho arriba, se lo dedico a él, porque mi hermano es alguien que ha estado ahí para mí, no importa qué situación sea, el siempre está ahí, dándome su apoyo, además, ¿Qué sería de mi sin mi hermano? Porque el siempre está ahí, explicándome mate.

Bien

"Español" pues generalmente (no sé si sea en toooooooodos los lugares del mundo, no importa el idioma, se le diga así a la materia, inclusive en mi país cambia, algunos le dirán "Lenguaje y Expresión", "Redacción", etc. ¿Me explico?

Lo que dice Sasuke-chan: "¡Jamás, en mi vida!" si recuerdo bien, en "UP" si, la peli de Disney, la niña dice eso, vaya ser que me lo haya inventado

Y... ¿merezco un Review? please! pon review

Bien, eso es todo, (nuevamente) esperando que les haya gustado, me despido.

Cuídense

¡Besos y abrazos!

Steph n_n


End file.
